Don Flamenco
Don Flamenco made two appearances on the 1987 Nintendo Entertainment System game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, first as the initial competitor in the Major Circuit and later as #2 ranked opponent in the World Circuit. Don Flamenco has also appeared in a Topps trading card series. Don is known for also being the fighter for whom it can take the shortest time to knockout, at 15 seconds, though this only works the first time the player faces Don Flamenco. The first Don Flamenco, like Von Kaiser, can be knocked out by alternating left and right punches to the face until he falls down. Appearances ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (1987–1990) Flamenco is an improved version of Glass Joe. He is a one-trick opponent when Little Mac first encounters him at the beginning of the Major Circuit. He tauntingly persuades Mac into punching him. When Mac does, Flamenco unleashes his large Flamenco Uppercut that can reduce your character's health bar by about one-third. Later in the game, Flamenco reappears, late in the World Circuit. His jabs and hooks are faster and harder, and his defense is much improved, often taking Little Mac to the time limit. At the start of his fights, Flamenco dances with a rose in his mouth to the overture from Carmen, an opera set in Spain, then shows off with a vicious uppercut. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, it is shown that he was a bullfighter who used his uppercuts to take down bulls and would give a rose to beautiful women in the crowd. But beware, he is very concerned about his hair, however, for it is actually a toupee. If it is knocked off, he loses his cool and goes on a rampage until he knocks you down. He seems to be tossed various items from the crowd, including perfume and roses. Roses fly off his head when he is punched. To instantly KO him, knock him down while not getting hit once (it's easy if you master the infinite combo for Don Flamenco). When he gets up next, hit him with a Star Uppercut to instantly KO him. Title Defense mode Don Flamenco returns in Title Defense with much darker clothes and a completely new attack scheme to defeat Little Mac and win the Champion's Belt. This time around, he can dodge and counter Mac's counter-counter. His "Don's Rose" combo can now be up to five moves, hitting from either the left or right sides. To make him dizzy, you still have to dodge to the proper side for each punch in the combo. Also, once Little Mac knocks Don Flamenco down once, he will start using a "Twirling-Backhand" punch, and once he is knocked down twice, he will start doing combinations of his normal punches. Exhibition challenges Challenger: * Knock Don's toupee off in 1st round * KO or TKO Don in a round where he has not thrown more than 3 punches * Find 6 ways to earn stars Quotes Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (NES): * "Carmen, my love... I dance so sweet for you!" * "Flamenco strikes back!! Return of Don!!" * "Hey! Mr. Referee Mario... I like your hair!" * "I'm a beautiful fighter. I have such a style!" * "People like my hair. Don't mess my hair." ''Punch-Out!! ''(Wii): * "Anda, anda," meaning "C'mon, c'mon." * "Ai Mama! meaning "Oh mommy!" * "Olé", a word used for expression of excitement * "Bien visto," meaning "Well watched." * "Carmen, mi amor!" meaning "Carmen, my love!" * "¿Es qué nunca has visto una rosa negra?" meaning "Have you never seen a black rose before?" (Title Defense) * "Espera," meaning "Wait." * "Fallé," meaning "I missed." * "¿Has visto hombre? ¿Como enamoro a las chicas?" meaning "Have you seen it, man? How the girls fall in love with me?" * "Me has pillao!" meaning "You got me!" * "Me llaman Don, Don Flamenco," meaning "They call me Don, Don Flamenco" (Title Defense) * "Mira esto," meaning "Look at this." * "Mira, mira," meaning "Look, look." * "¿No te parece que huelo a victoria?" meaning "Don't you think I smell like victory?" * "Perfecto," meaning "Perfect." * "Pero..." meaning "But..." * "¿Que pasa? ¿Quieres más?" meaning "What's wrong? You want more?" * "Será posible?" meaning "Will it be possible?" * "Toro!" meaning, "Bull!" * "Venga, venga," meaning "Come over here, come over here." * "Vamos, vamos," meaning "Lets go, lets go." * "¡Venga, ven a por mi!", meaning "Come on, come and get me!" External links * Punch-out KO Don Flamenco in 15 seconds at YouTube Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters